


Basement

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a semi-regular day at the Gallagher house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Mary/gifts).



> This technically is what happens after "Not Worth It" but you'll still understand this without having read that.
> 
> This is for Bloody_Mary. I started out with an Epilogue in mind but, as usual, I blew it out of proportion. I still owe you the hot gallavich makeup sex but I hope this will do. :)(

"Mick?"

Ian looks over the side of his bed. Mickey was asleep on the floor and he couldn't get up on his own.

"Yeah?" Mickey replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Bathroom?"

"Oh shit. Yeah hang on."

Mickey got up and kicked aside the comforter he was sleeping on. He went to the far side of the room to grab Ian's crutches.

Ian hasn't fully recovered from the attack in the alley at Boystown yet but the doctor said he should be better in a few months.

Mickey helped Ian sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. He held out his arm for Ian to grab onto while he stood up. Once Ian was up, Mickey handed over his crutches and let Ian make his way towards the bathroom, with Mickey following behind.

"Thanks Mick."

Once Ian was in the bathroom, Mickey noticed that the crutches were in the way of Ian peeing.

"Want me to help?" Mickey offered.

"I can pee on my own!" Ian was frustrated. 

"I really don't mind holding your dick up while you pee, Gallagher."

Ian turned to look at Mickey.

"Alright come on."

Mickey walked closer to Ian and helped him sit down to pee. Afterwards Mickey helped Ian up.

"I hate this." Ian said.

"What?"

"Having to rely on your help just to fucking pee."

"I promise that if I break my fucking leg, you get to wipe the shit from my ass, okay?"

Ian couldn't hold back his smile.

They made their way to the staircase and Mickey saw Ian give an annoyed look to the steps.

"Alright, up we go!" Mickey picked Ian up by the waist and lifted him over his shoulder. With his free hand, he grabbed Ian's crutches and went down the stairs.

"Mickey! Let me down!" Ian couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Fiona couldn't help but smile when he saw Mickey and Ian enter the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" Fiona offered them.

Mickey put Ian down and handed him the crutches.

They both got plates of eggs and pancakes and moved to the dining room to find a seat.

"Mickey! Sit next to me!" Debbie shouted.

Mickey looked at Ian with a raised eyebrow and Ian just shrugged so Mickey went over and sat down beside Debbie.

"So Mickey! How did you sleep?"

Mickey turned to look at Debbie. "The fuck do you need from me?"

Debbie sighed. "There's this girl in school, she put ketchup on my seat and told everyone I was on my period."

"Tough shit kid. Don't drag me into it."

"Ian?" Debbie looked at Ian and pouted. 

"Mick?" Ian looked at Mickey and pouted.

"The fuck you want me to do? Shoot the kid?"

"I don't know. Just swing a bat in front of her? Threaten her a little?" Debbie suggested.

Mickey just kept eating.

"Please Mickey?" Debbie grabbed onto Mickey's arm.

"Fucking fine! Jesus!"

"What did Debbie make Mickey do?" Lip asked entering the kitchen with a half naked Mandy close behind.

"What the fuck? Fucking put some pants on, slut." Mickey shouted at his sister.

Mandy gave him the finger but found some pants on the floor to put on.

"I like him." Fiona whispered to Ian. 

"Debbie made Mickey scare off some bullies in school." Carl answered Lip.

"Oh yeah? Well some kid owes me money, can you ruffle him up a bit?" Lip asked Mickey.

"Fuck no."

"Hey Ian! Some kid owes me money, could you ask your boyfriend to ruffle him up a bit?"

Ian chuckled.

"Why does everyone fucking think that I'll do whatever shit Gallagher says?"

Ian just raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine! But I want 30% of whatever the fuck your getting."

"Make that 20%."

Mickey just grunted.

"I like this guy. Keep him around longer." Lip told Ian before grabbing his breakfast and settling on the counter.

Frank suddenly burst through the back door, ran to the kitchen and crouched behind the kitchen counter.

"What the fuck did you do Frank?" Fiona asked, looking down to her father.

"I might have accidentally borrowed some money without the consent of the owner."

"You stole money??" Fiona exclaimed.

"Who the fuck did you steal from?" Lip asked.

Just then somebody else burst through the back door.

"Where is that motherfucking piece of shit?"

"Dad?" Mandy gasped.

Terry walked into the Gallagher house with a gun pointed, ready to shoot.

"Shit." Mickey said.

Mickey gathered Debbie and Carl and handed Liam to Debbie. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and handed it over to Debbie as well. "Get the fuck out of here and call the fucking cops."

Debbie nodded and left the house.

Fiona relaxed a bit once she saw the kids exit the house and mouthed a 'thank you' to Mickey.

"Hey dad. Put the fucking gun down." Mickey said. It was making him nervous that the gun was pointed in Ian's direction.

"Shut the fuck up." Terry shouted. 

He pointed the gun to Fiona. "Where the fuck is your father?"

Fiona kicked Frank.

"Ow!" Frank yelled.

"You worthless piece of ass fucking turd." Terry fired the gun and it hit the kitchen counter a feet away from Fiona.

"Oh shit." Fiona breathed, too nervous to move.

"Dad, how much did the asshole steal from you? You don't need to fucking fire a gun-"

Mickey was punched across the face by his father.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?"

Frank used the momentary distraction to run towards the front door.

Terry saw him and started firing shots while everybody ducked.

"Mickey!" Ian cried.

Mickey didn't know what to do. He looked at Ian spread out on the floor, scared, while his father fired shot after shot after shot.

"Dad, I'm gay!" Mickey screamed.

"Mickey." Ian whispered, face shocked.

Terry stopped shooting and turned to his son.

"Yeah, I'm fucking gay and I like the feeling of dick up my ass."

"You dirty little fag." Terry fired the gun towards his son and the bullet hit Mickey in the shoulder.

"Mickey!!" Ian cried.

Lip jumped on Terry's back trying to choke him while Fiona got the bat and swang hard against Terry's hand which made him drop the gun.

Ian limped his way towards Mickey.

"Mickey, are you okay?" Ian was crying.

"Yeah I'm fine. Get the fuck out of here!" Mickey said.

Mickey looked at how Terry was attacking Lip and Fiona.

"Yeah, dad. I don't just like dick up my ass. I like sucking them too." Mickey stepped forward so that he was shielding Ian behind him.

Terry forgot about the two other Gallaghers and went towards Mickey punching him in the gut.

Terry threw a harder punch across Mickey's face and Ian just watched Mickey fall to the floor.

He straddled his son and started punching him across the face while Lip and Fiona tried pushing him off of Mickey.

"Put your hands up and step away from the boy."

The cops arrived with Debbie, Liam and Carl.

Terry got up and kicked Mickey in the stomach before stepping away.

"Mickey?" Ian said weakly.

"Don't tell them I'm gay." Mickey whispered. Both Ian and Fiona heard him.

"What happened here?" The cops asked.

Fiona looked at Debbie and gave her a subtle nod.

Debbie started crying. "He touched me!"

The officer was shocked. He turned around and got on his knees in front of Debbie. "Where did he touch you?"

Debbie looked confused but Mandy stood behind his father and pointed at her boobs.

"Here." Debbie pointed at her chest, still continuing to cry.

Mandy then pointed at her crotch.

"And here." Debbie mirrored Mandy's actions, not stopping the tears for a second.

"That little slut is lying! I came here cause some asshole stole some of my fucking money!" Terry cursed fighting against the officer's grip.

"Alright Terry. Let's go!" The officer escorted Terry out of the house.

Ian crawled towards Mickey. "Mick?"

"Call V!" Fiona told Lip.

"Get me a damp towel." Fiona told Mandy.

"Ice pack." Fiona told Debbie.

"And a dry towel." Fiona told Carl.

The Gallagher house was filled with people running to grab the things Fiona needed.

Ian stayed beside Mickey, held his hand and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"Don't be such a fag." Mickey whispered.

Despite it all, Mickey still was able to make Ian smile.

~

V finished up with the stitches on Mickey's shoulder and he looked considerably better.

"Just a couple of bruises here and there. Nothing too bad. Just rest and don't move around a lot." 

Fiona thanked V and she made her way back home.

Mickey sat up and all the Gallaghers and his sister was looking at him.

"The fuck you looking at?" Mickey was uncomfortable. 

"Thanks Mickey. That was a huge thing. You didn't even have to do that. My dad was the one who fucked up." Fiona said.

"It's fine. Just didn't want anyone to get  cause of my dumbfuck of a father."

Mandy went over and hugged her brother. Ian joined them. Debbie, Carl and Fiona joined the hug and Lip picked Liam up and joined everyone as well.

"It's official, the maximum number of Milkoviches hanging around is two. Anything over that and shit happens." Lip announced.

"Fuck you." Mandy and Mickey replied.

~

Mickey woke up from his spot on the floor beside Ian's bed. He sat up and found that Ian's bed was empty. He got up and left the room.

"Morning sunshine!" Lip greeted Mickey.

"Where's Gallagher?"

"Ian told me to have you put this on." Lip handed Mickey a blindfold.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Just put it on!" Mickey heard Ian shout from downstairs.

Mickey sighed and placed the blindfold over his eyes.

Lip placed his hands on Mickey's shoulders and Mickey jumped. "Watch the fucking stitches!"

It has been a month since the shit happened but Mickey's shoulder still hurt.

"Relax man." Lip said. He guided Mickey through the hallway and down the stairs where he heard whispers and giggles.

"The fuck is this?" Mickey asked tensing up.

"Relax Mick." Ian said.

Mickey heard the sound of Ian's crutches hitting the floor they went down a couple more steps.

Lip's hand left his shoulders.

"Can I fucking take this off now?"

"Go ahead Mick." Ian said.

Mickey took off the blindfold and all the Gallaghers yelled, "SURPRISE!"

They were in the basement of the house and Mickey looked around and he saw a bed, a desk and a closet.

"The fuck is all this?" Mickey asked.

"Your dad's being released soon and we figured you didn't want to go back there so this will be your room!" Debbie explained.

"What?" Mickey whispered.

"The floor in our room can't be that comfortable, man." Lip said.

"And you'd have to contribute to the squirrel fund." Fiona added. "But yeah, room's yours."

"Shit." Mickey was speechless.

Fiona chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Now we'll leave the two of you to christen the bed." Lip said leading his siblings up and out the door.

Mickey turned to Ian who had a smile that could split his face in half.

Ian went to sit on the bed, placing his crutches on the floor.

"You heard Lip. Come here!"


End file.
